


Anything For You

by impish_nature



Series: Imptober [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Prompt: Where do you think you’re going?Crowley isn't ready to wake up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Imptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not me backpedalling - But some of these are getting long so I hope that people won’t be upset if I don’t do all 31 days.  
> I mean, so far for this challenge I’ve written 14k words- and that’s from 5/31 prompts

The first touch of dawn filtering through a window pane has a strange ethereal presence to it.

It is without fail beautiful, even if there aren't always many to greet it. It is silent, it is warm; tangible tranquillity filtered through a lens to a sharp focused point and captivating to any who are willing to let it wash over them in waves.

And on one such morning, an Angel let the moment take him.

Aziraphale closed his book, shoulders relaxing in a deep, restful arc. It was always so satisfying to finish a good story. To read a book from cover to cover in one sitting, completely absorbed by all of its intrigue and intrinsic little details until the rays of dawn brushed across the final pages. With a sigh of remorse he read the final words, cutting the ties that bound him to the adventurous path he had been led down. He ran a hand over the well worn cover, slipping it over onto the bedside cabinet before smiling softly at the room around him, taking in everything they had fought so hard for. He sat like that for a while, mind lingering on every soft piece of evidence that his world was finally as it should be.

In a small quaint cottage, on the south downs, Aziraphale finally felt well and truly _home_.

His smile grew warmer, eyes affectionately drifting to the sleeping form beside him as they shifted and settled once more.

After all, it wouldn't feel like home if he were alone here.

His eyes followed the line of Crowley's body, as serpentine as a human frame would allow, wrapped up in blanket and silk and whatever else they had decorated their bedding with- now tangled between his limbs. He was a heavy sleeper, which was good as Aziraphale rarely slept at all, instead choosing to sit and read beside him with the lamp on, gasping and muttering to himself if and when the story entranced him so.

The arrangement seemed to work for both of them. He'd never seen Crowley so well rested. And without the constant fear of being interrupted by management, he found it such a treat to be allowed to completely ignore the world and get wrapped up in an altogether fictitious one.

That and it was rather comforting to have someone sleep beside him as he read. Feel small kisses and warm hands, hear the soft change in his breathing as Crowley finally succumbed and fell blissfully unware into sleep.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't simply sat and stared the first time, fascinated and blessed to know that the other trusted him so wholeheartedly as to be so unguarded and vulnerable beside him.

Sometimes he found himself doing it again. Just soppily watching his sleeping lover, with an affectionately lovestruck expression that Crowley would have no doubt grimaced at. But even now he was unable to believe his luck; to believe that the fates had aligned and allowed them to live like this, together, in a way he had seldom let himself even think about.

It was all so much, so overwhelming and so absolutely perfect that if he were in the habit of sleeping, he would assume it all must be a dream.

He pressed a kiss to Crowley's forehead, chuckling as the man muttered something thick with sleep and nuzzled further into the blankets in disapproval.

Obviously, Crowley wasn't getting up anytime soon.

But that didn't mean he couldn't. Aziraphale sat up properly, shifting his legs over the side of the bed and letting the blankets fall around his waist. He stretched his arms up high above his head, his pajama top hitching up to reveal his navel as he gave an impressive yawn regardless of the sleep he actually got, the routine a well learned trick that helped him set the mood for the day. After all, a new day was dawning, and the possibilities for what they might do were so domestic and so frightfully normal that he couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all.

Just as he was humming quietly to himself, thoughts on the cake they still had downstairs and a boiling kettle ready and waiting with his favourite type of tea, long warm arms draped around him, languidly pulling him back ever so slightly from where he'd been about to stand.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

A huff of surprised laughter escaped him as his arms encircled the ones wrapped tight around his waist. Crowley's head pressed against his side, the beguiling smile stretching across his cheeks warming Aziraphale's skin. He nuzzled sleepily into his midriff, pushing his top up slightly higher to press a soft trail of kisses that left goosebumps wherever they landed. "Nowhere in particular, just up."

Apparently, that was not the answer Crowley was hoping for.

The arms around his waist tightened almost possessively. Long, wiry legs joined his appeal now, pulling up to encase Aziraphale all the more as his serpentine demon nestled further into his side.

"Oh? Is there a reason I should stay?" A mischievous glint took hold of him, a teasing lilt entering his words as Crowley muttered back unintelligibly, muffled by layers of blanket, fabric and skin.

It was always such a treat to have a demanding Crowley on his hands. He _wanted_ , that part was pure and simple, but asking for, and acting on, what he wanted was another matter entirely.

And Aziraphale took such delight in pushing him, bastard that he was.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

A puff of heated air hit him, along with a louder- but no more sensible- grumble of consonants. He couldn't help but chuckle, Crowley's sleepy whines too amusing to pass up when the world gave them to him.

"Your words, dear, use your words."

Crowley groaned, loud and distressed as he pulled himself away from him. And for one awful moment Aziraphale feared that he had pushed too far, until-

"...Stay." The word was a demand, a question- an _answer_ , all rolled into one hesitant and precious expression of his desires. Aziraphale gave a soft happy sigh, turning to look at his demon, lounging back against the pillows, hand atop his face as if embarrassed by his own admission. It wasn't long before he peeked through his fingers though, gleaming yellow eyes captivating him as they always had. "Please?"

"Hmm..." Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully, already laying back down even as he seemed to debate his answer. "Well, as you asked so nicely." He quickly leant in, pulling Crowley's hand away from his face to kiss at his nose. He laughed, loud and delighted by the scrunched up expression he received for his efforts, Crowley's mouth turned down and nose twitching. Sometimes he couldn't help but think of his partner as an alley cat, full of fire and feist and quite unsure how to take affection when it was presented so freely to him.

His eyes seemed to say the same, mock glaring at him, mouth pouting, even as his arms pulled him in closer in the same instance. _How dare you... do it again._

The open moment didn't last long though, Crowley shifting ever so slightly, pointed smirk widening across his face. "Didn't realise you were such a pushover, Angel."

Ah, there it was.

The shift back to normality, that line between vulnerability and exposure that Crowley feared to tread. It was as endearing as it was saddening, how he would do anything Aziraphale asked of him and didn't expect the same in return. He'd indulge and he'd spoil him, but never would he _ask_.

Aziraphale curled into his waiting embrace, let Crowley circle his arms around him, one hand running down his back while the other carded through his hair. He ran his hands across Crowley's chest, tracing unseen patterns as he wondered if this push and pull between them would ever change, or whether he'd have to pry each wish and longing from his long-suffering lover.

Well, it wasn't exactly a hardship for him to do so. He wanted Crowley as much as Crowley wanted him.

"How much longer should we stay like this, then?"

The words were meant in jest, a small nudge back to keep the line between them steady.

Crowley sighed, a long, relaxed sound as he settled back into the pillows. Aziraphale watched his eyes flutter shut, arms tightening around him once more. "Forever." There was a small lift to the corner of his mouth, waiting patiently for Aziraphale's spluttering response, the roll of his eyes and obvious exasperated rebuttal to his answer.

But... Aziraphale did so like to make him blush.

And quite frankly, he understood the sentiment.

They could do that now if they wanted; lie there forever without any fear. They could do anything at all if they wanted, but right now, this was the most perfect place he could think to be.

Aziraphale pulled himself up over him, sealing their lips together and laughing softly at the sharp intake of breath and soft surprised 'ngk' his actions dragged from him. Crowley's eyes snapped open before half lidding, his entire frame pushing forward to deepen the kiss until he whined as Aziraphale broke the moment to speak, air puffing gently between them.

"Anything for you, my dear, anything for you."


End file.
